


Time wasted

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Secrets, Sex, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: Surprise match.Two characters indulge themselves.





	Time wasted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Grimm (TV series) world
> 
> All characters mentioned were created and or/are owned by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf and produced by Universal Television for NBC.
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Grimm (TV series)
> 
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Grimm (TV series) story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.
> 
> I am grateful to the creators, producers etc. of Grimm, for her wonderful stories, my stories would not exist.

The man's hands ran over her stomach, his fingers swirling, massaging everywhere he touched. He slowly carressed down. So slowly indeed that he had reached to just above her pussy without her noticing.

 

Not a word was said between them. Only soft gasps and his increasingly laboured breathing. They were both excited about what was happening next. It had been a long time coming and she hoped it would be as good as she imagined.

 

He lowered his head and softly kissed his way down her stomach to where his hands had stopped. Every touch of his lips caused her to shiver. She bit her lip to stop any embarrassing sounds escaping.

 

She couldn't believe the man wanted to be here, and there was no way she would scare him away. Every second that went by was pleasure mixed with worry that he would stop and leave.

 

Why would he waste time on her?

A small part of her thought that he was the lucky one but that part of her disappeared when his kisses reached her clit.

 

His tongue ran over it and he sucked lightly. She squeaked in shock. Her hips shot upwards.

Instead of moving away, he accepted it and licked deeper and with greater enthusiasm.

 

It was not the hopeful lapping of the inexperienced, instead his technique was one of marvel. He twisted his tongue, hitting her clit in the best ways. It was the way he alternated between her pussy and clit, that left her in constant surprise each time contact was made.

 

He put pressure on all the right places and lightly teased with his tongue on all the right places. He pleasured and frustrated her so cruelly that she found herself letting out growls in between her gasps.

 

She gripped the bedsheets underneath her and her body began to tremble. Thats when she felt a rumble down there. It took her a moment to realise that the man had let out a deep chuckle mid action. Smug bastard.

 

He pulled away and got on his knees. She was disappointed and shot him a look showing so. He met her eyes with a sweet smile. Her heart clenched. How could such a man, be so sweet?

 

'' I want to worship you.''

She felt herself smile. The man already had and he had given himself over to her. He had given her power.

He looked at her knowingly and she wondered if she had spoken outloud.

 

He waited for her permission to continue. She decided action better than words and so sat up and shimmied towards him.

Taking his lips as her own, she wrapped her arms around his  neck and guided him down with her. His body hovered over hers while they kissed. She widened her legs, letting him slide between them.

 

Excitement ran through her. It was one thing to see him fully naked, but it was something else to feel his cock against her entrance.

She wanted to thrust down onto him but waited till he was ready.

 

He leaned in and whispered into her ear;

''Since I saw that Blutbad eye you up...I knew I had to get to you first.''

He moved over to her lips and kissed her possessively. She let him. She let herself enjoy the attention.

''I want you all to myself.'' He continued.

''Well your wish is my command, Your Highness.''

 

He laughed and looked away for a moment. She smiled- happy at her own joke. 

When he looked back however she realised her joke had struck a bad chord.

Distraction.

''Well fuck me then.'

The words brought him out of whatever he had been lost to.

The way he looked at her. To have such a man look at her like that...well it made her feel like a goddess. 

''OK, I will go slow…''

''Please don’t.''

 

His once sweet smile became dark.

 

She wrapped one hand around his hard cock and set about using a finger and to tease the head. He groaned and she grinned. Her arm had become stuck between their bodies but neither of them cared. After a few moments, he gripped her hand and pulled it away. She pleaded with him.

 

''I wanted to make you come that way first.'' 

''More than once. You really think you can?''

His tone was patronising.

''Oh dear Sean. Cant keep up?''

She liked to taunt. He liked a challenge. 

''Bring it on, Miss Calvert.''

He slipped in and both biests growled.

 


End file.
